Seasonal Snapshots
by Zephyr Fyrian
Summary: Just four little snapshots for each season of Zelda and Volga being a cute married couple.


**(A/N) Hello! I've been gone for a while, but now I'm back and hopefully going to be posting more soon.**

**This is just a little fluffy one-shot I wrote several months ago. Just four little snapshots of Zelda and Volga being an adorable married couple. (seriously, I freaking love these two)**

**I think 'Winter' is probably my favorite of all of them. XD**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Spring**

Springtime was one of Zelda's favorite times of year. It was warm, but not too hot, and the flowers were just beginning to bloom. The birds chirped in the morning and the animals were just coming out of hibernation, and the world was sleepy and happy.

She sighed happily, basking in the warmth that radiated off her partner's body. In springtime it was just cold enough that she wanted extra heat, but not warm enough that the heat was unwelcome, which was a nice change from the freezing wintry nights and the hellish summer nights.

Zelda yawned, hooking her leg over her husband's hip and pulling herself closer to his heat.

"Good morning," she said sleepily, blinking up at him through heavy lids.

"Does it have to be?" he grunted back, not even bothering to open his eyes as he tightened his arms around her, bringing her head to rest against his chest.

"We are royalty, and as such we have responsibilities," she reminded him playfully, trying to sit up and failing. "Didn't you ever hear the saying, 'the Hero may toil from sun to sun, but a royal's work is never done'?"

"Didn't you ever hear the saying, 'don't wake a sleeping dragon'?" he snapped, though the effect was somewhat lost due to his tired voice.

"Mm, but if the dragon doesn't wake, how is he ever going to kidnap the poor innocent princess?" Zelda teased, smiling to herself.

"I believe I already did that," he opened one eye to glare down at her.

"But if you don't wake up you won't be able to reap the benefits," she replied in a singsong voice as she finally escaped the cage of his arms.

Both of his green eyes flashed open, and a second later she found herself pinned to the mattress, his large frame hovering over her, a growl rumbling in his chest.

"Come and get me," she blew a kiss to him, winking as she did so.

Needless to say, neither one left their chambers until much later.

* * *

**Summer**

Summer was hot and sticky and unpleasant, made even worse by her husband's seven-foot frame of burning muscle, who thrived in the awful heat and dragged her down into it with him.

Zelda grumbled, kicking the blankets off of her body for what had to be the third time that night, trying in vain to squirm out of Volga's iron grip. His hot breath fanned out against her shoulder, heating the already sweaty skin.

"Stop moving," he growled in her ear, his wings folding in around the both of them, locking in the overheated air.

"I'm burning up," she complained, wriggling again.

"That is entirely the point, Zelda," he muttered, giving her middle a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, great _Hylia_ why did I marry a fire dragon?" Zelda moaned, grabbing Volga's wrists and trying to pry his arms away.

She heard him chuckle as he pulled her closer, nuzzling her shoulder. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Autumn**

Autumn was cool and breezy, and included a lot of cozy (and sometimes unwanted) cuddling.

Zelda sighed contentedly and burrowed further into Volga's side, trying to absorb more of his warmth. Unfortunately for him, this motion knocked the quill he was holding out of his hand and onto the floor, scrawling a rather unseemly blotch of ink across the parchment in his lap.

"Oops," Zelda whispered, giggling nervously as she looked up at him.

His mouth was drawn again into that familiar scowl, smoke beginning to drift out from the corners of his lips.

"Sorry," she mumbled, pulling her blanket up to her nose and blinking up at him innocently.

He glanced down at her through narrowed eyes, before sighing and setting the parchment on the bedside table and closing his fist, dispelling the small flame he'd been maintaining for light. He leaned over the edge of the bed, returning with the quill, which he also placed on the table.

He turned back to her, arms spread.

"Come here, you little remlit," he sighed.

Zelda squealed and launched into him, throwing her arms around his neck in delight. She nuzzled her face into his neck, emitting a noise that could only really be defined as 'burbling'.

* * *

**Winter**

Winter was not only one of Zelda's least favorite seasons, it was also Volga's least favorite.

He just _really _hated the cold.

"Could you _please _stop blowing fire?" Zelda mumbled into his bare chest (for whatever reason, even though it was cold, Volga still refused to sleep with an actual tunic on).

"I'm damn cold, woman," he hissed back, snorting another burst of flame. "And your freezing nose is not helping matters."

"Maybe if you wore a tunic you wouldn't be as cold," she suggested, squirming in his arms.

"I told you before, I dislike wearing any sort of tunic to sleep because it feels confining," he tightened his arms around her, stopping her wiggling.

"You still wear trousers," she pointed out, purposely shoving her cold nose into his collarbone.

"Yes, well, some things need to be confined," he muttered in reply, blowing another short burst of fire, this one dangerously close to her hair.

"Stop that," she complained, pressing herself closer to him to avoid the flame.

"Then stop shoving your Goddess-damned cold nose into my neck," he snapped back.

"You're just being petty now," Zelda argued, nuzzling against his chest.

"You started it," he replied tiredly, yawning.

"All right, well now I'm ending it," she said resolutely. "Go to sleep."

Volga growled something else that Zelda couldn't hear, but didn't make any other comments after it.

* * *

**(A/N) I don't like the cold either, but I do love cuddling. (just ask my brother, I'm on top of him all the time)**

**That phrase 'the hero may toil from sun to sun, but a royal's work is never done' was an adapted quote from a play I was a part of last year.**

**Thanks for reading, friend! :3**


End file.
